1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible chair for leisure and more specifically to a collapsible chair for leisure which includes: a seat having upper and lower pockets formed on a rear surface thereof to wrap and support back and hip of a user; a main body having first and second coupling holes formed on opposite end portions thereof at a predetermined angle and an interval different from each other; rear support poles whose upper end have insert parts inserted into the first coupling holes to be exposed and rear ends are placed on the ground; seatback support poles whose upper ends are inserted into the upper pockets and lower ends are connected to the exposed insert parts of the rear support poles; sub support poles whose front ends have insert parts inserted into the second coupling holes to be exposed lower ends and rear ends are placed on the ground at a predetermined angle with the rear support poles; couplers having first and second connecting parts formed at opposite ends thereof and insertion holes formed substantially orthogonal to the first and second connecting parts; first seat support poles whose rear ends are connected to the exposed insert parts of the sub support poles and front ends are connected to the first connecting parts of the couplers; second seat support poles whose rear ends are connected to the second connecting parts of the couplers and front ends are inserted into the lower pockets; first elastic cables whose upper ends are fixed into the seatback support poles and lower ends are fixed into the rear support poles so as to elastically connect these support poles in a vertical direction with being inserted into the first coupling holes; and second elastic cables whose front ends are fixed to the first connect parts of the couplers and rear ends are fixed into the sub support poles so as to elastically connect these support poles in horizontal direction with being inserted into the second coupling holes, thereby it is possible to be easily installed and folded in the field and provide a stable and strong outdoor chair by using a four-point supporting structure of the two rear support poles and two sub support poles which have rubber caps disposed at lower ends thereof with relaxed and comfortable seating sensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a portable chair, there is a “collapsible chair for leisure” disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-1176740 which is issued to the present applicant.
The above-described collapsible chair includes: a main body; couplers which are fixed to opposite ends of a main body and have insertion holes and coupling holes; front support poles and rear support poles whose one end is inserted into the insertion hole of the couplers to support a user seated thereon while contacting ground; first elastic cables whose one end is fixed to a front cap of the front support pole and whose the other end is fixed to a rear cap of the rear support pole, respectively, so as to elastically connect the front and rear support poles with being inserted into the insertion holes of the couplers; seatback support poles whose lower ends are inserted into the coupling holes of the couplers and slantly stand upward; second elastic cables whose one end is fixed to a side cap of the seatback support poles and the other end is fixed to a coupling cap inserted into the coupling hole of the couplers, respectively, so as to elastically connect the seatback support poles to the main body with being inserted into the insertion holes of the couplers; a rectangular seat having upper insertion pockets formed at upper end portions to be inserted the upper ends of the seatback support poles, and lower insertion pockets formed at lower end portions to be inserted the front support poles; clips which are fixed to the rear surface of the seat by sewing and detachably coupled to the main body so as to prevent the lower insertion pockets of the seat from being separated; front and rear legs which are connected to the front and rear support poles through connectors so that the front and rear support poles coupled to the couplers are stably installed on ground at a constant interval.
In the above-described collapsible chair, the seat is installed and used away from the ground by the front and rear legs connected to the front and rear support poles, such that it is possible to protect the user from moisture and cold air, compared to a conventional chair without legs.
However, since the above-described collapsible chair has the U-shaped legs disposed at both of front and rear portions of the chair, contact area with the ground is increased. Therefore, shaking or unbalance may occur depending on the circumstances of the ground on which the chair is installed, and thereby seating sensation may be reduced.